Enlightenment (Korrasami anniversary)
by MetalWarrior22
Summary: Korra is the Avatar, the most spiritual person in the world. Asami, as Korra's partner, questions her place by her side because she thinks she is not spiritual at all. Asami gets frustrated by this fact and lets her fear of losing Korra fuel her insecurities, but that won't stop her from trying to do what she thinks is right for both of them. Asami-centric story with a happy ending
1. Partner

Written for the Korrasami anniversary! :D

 **Full summary:** Korra is the Avatar, arguably the most spiritual person in the world.

Asami Sato is an engineer, which means that she is a logical, practical person in the whole extent of the word. But what happens when she faces a dilemma she has no idea how to deal with?

As Korra's partner, Asami questions her place by her side because she isn't one of the most spiritual persons. In fact, she thinks she is not spiritual at all. Asami gets frustrated by this fact and lets her fear of losing Korra fuel her insecurities, but that won't stop her from trying to do what she thinks is right for both of them.

Asami-centric story with a happy ending, promise.

* * *

"Korra, why are you so eager to return to the spirit world?" Asami asked.

"Aren't you?" Korra was actually skipping.

"Well, yes, but I'm not almost jumping from excitement, like you."

"I cannot help it Asami. There were so many things to see, and last time I couldn't show you everything, we had to return to rebuild the city. I want to see old and new things. The spirit world can be a very magical place… especially if I'm going with you." Korra showed Asami her lopsided grin.

"I know." Asami smiled back, an excited glint in her eyes. She reached for Korra's hand and they continued walking towards the portal.

It had been a week since the expansion and reconstruction of Republic City ended. Citizens were slowly returning to their home and things were getting back to a new normal, given the changes the city suffered since Kuvira's attack. Korra and Asami, after major efforts from both of them to get the city back to its feet, finally had time to relax and they decided to visit the spirit world once again.

The night was cool and the spirit portal bathed with its soft light the only two people near it; with backpacks slung over their shoulders, Asami and Korra entered it and arrived to a known place full of wonders. They marveled at the numerous sights, but this time Korra took Asami in a different direction than the one they tried in their first trip, hoping to see and experience many beautiful things again.

"Do you know where we are going?" Asami asked.

"Not really." Korra shrugged. "I just feel like walking this way."

Asami giggled. "Just like the last time."

"Hey, we had a great time, and we didn't get _that_ lost."

"I know. I am just teasing you." Asami pecked Korra's cheek, causing her to blush a little.

The couple continued wandering aimlessly for a while until they stopped to take a short break. Korra lied down on the ground, not before tossing her backpack; Asami carefully placed hers beside a flower garden, but she was startled by a little animal that jumped out of it. This spirit was very similar to an otter penguin, but it had a beak instead of a snout, its tail was shorter, and it had only two wings. The spirit was running fast, as if late for an appointment, and it somehow had white petals stuck to its fur, but they dissolved in the air as the spirit ran away.

Korra, propped on one arm, looked curiously at the spirit. "The little fella looks like it is covered in cream."

"A little creamy penguin?" Asami said without thinking. Korra burst out laughing at this, rolling on the ground and holding her sides. A heartbeat later Asami was doubling over with laughter before joining Korra on the ground. After a while they calmed down and, resting one beside the other, just stared at the subtle changes of color in the sky, their hands interlocked without any of them realizing it. They were enjoying the moment, the here and now, without any concerns for what the future may have for them.

Before sleep took them both, Asami stood up, motioning Korra to do the same. They were in the hollow between two hills, so they decided to climb one of them and see what lay beyond from atop of it. The sight took their breath away, even though it wasn't new for Korra.

"Wow, that mountain looks astounding." Asami said.

"That's Hai-Riyo Peak! That's where the dragon bird spirit dwells. You are gonna love seeing it, even take a little ride, maybe. But first…" Korra pointed down to her left. "…I want you to meet someone, we didn't come across him the last time we were here."

"Someone important?" Asami winked at Korra, she already knew the answer.

Korra just took Asami's hand in hers and they went down the slope half jogging, half running, with Asami laughing at her girlfriend's playfulness. Panting, they reached a white single storey building, a house with grass roof; a few feet away from it there was a huge table ready for a tea party. After both of them managed to catch their breath, Korra knocked on the door of the small house, a friendly voice answering the call.

"You are arriving early, we were not supposed to begin the party yet." The door of the house was opened by an old man with a huge belly and a long white beard, who was surprised to meet the Avatar. "Oh, Korra, what a nice surprise." He gave Korra a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Iroh." Korra said after pulling apart.

"I heard what you did, well, all the spirits did. You created a new spirit portal. You really are bringing true balance to the world."

"Thank you, Iroh. That means a lot coming from you." Korra turned towards Asami, who was respectfully not interrupting them. "Iroh, I want you to meet Asami. She's the smartest person in the physical world, and she also happens to be my girlfriend."

Asami bowed politely, about to greet Iroh formally when he cut her off.

"Oh, it is an honor to meet the Avatar's soulmate." Asami and Korra turned red at Iroh's words, feeling a little awkward because of them. Asami looked at Korra, who just gave her a reassuring smile. Neither of them contradicted Iroh.

Recovering from her astonishment, Asami found her voice again. "The honor is mine, general Iroh. Korra has talked a lot about you, and I have read several books about the great deeds of the Dragon of the West."

"You are very flattering, but I was just a man who fought in a war, nothing out of the ordinary. And please, just call me Iroh."

"Korra has also told me that you are a master at preparing tea." Asami said smiling.

"Ah. That is one of my passions. Now that you mention it, would both of you like to accompany me and have a cup of tea?" Iroh jerked his head towards the tea table.

Korra showed her lopsided grin. "We'd love it."

"Asami, do you like ginseng tea?" Iroh asked.

"I love ginseng."

Iroh leaned toward Korra, telling her with a not so low voice, before entering the house. "She's a keeper."

Korra got flushed by this, and Asami just laughed at her dorky girlfriend.

: : :

Korra and Asami were sitting at the table, enjoying their freshly brewed tea, and they were having a pleasant talk with Iroh.

"The damage Kuvira made to the city was huge." Korra said. "And Republic City had to be rebuilt again. But Asami managed to fix everything and even made it more beautiful."

"Korra, you are exaggerating." Asami put a hand on Korra's leg.

"I am not. You designed the city to be functional in every aspect, but you did so without neglecting the beauty it could have, and above all, you are always veiling for humans and spirits alike." Korra said, proud of her girlfriend.

"The way you describe it…" Iroh interjected. "…it sounds as if she rebuilt the city with the spirit portal at the center of it."

"How did you know that?" Asami asked.

"It was easy to deduce, I'm a spirit after all." Iroh let out a heartfelt laugh. "Tell me, Asami, I can tell that you like to build a lot of things, what else do you like?"

"I like to tinker, create and innovate mostly mechanical stuff. It is a passion that runs in the family."

"She is also a terrific Pai Sho player." Korra added.

"Oh, terrific you say. Asami, would you like to play a game or two with an old man?"

"I'd love to, but…" Asami looked at Korra, knowing her girlfriend got bored if she wasn't doing anything.

As if reading Asami's mind, Korra immediately reassured her girlfriend. "No no no, these mini vacations are for the two of us, and the last time we came here I was kinda disappointed that you didn't meet Iroh. You should play as long as you want. I'll just sit by your side and watch you two play."

"Thank you, Korra." Asami kissed Korra on the lips, a quick gesture so as to not make Iroh uncomfortable.

Iroh set the board and gave the first move to Asami. Right away each contender, aware that their opponent was no amateur in this game, started to think thoroughly of their strategy, which in turn made the game go at a slow pace. At first Korra was paying attention, trying to learn from these two experienced players —when she played with Asami, she always lost— and she cheered Asami whenever she won, but some games later, Korra fell asleep on the grass, next to her girlfriend.

"Korra wasn't lying, Asami. You are a terrific Pai Sho player. It's been years, I think, since I've had so much fun." Iroh picked the tiles of their finished game and arranged them in place once again.

"I'm not that good. You have dragged me in the dirt half of our games." Despite Asami's affirmation, she showed a candid smile.

Iroh laughed. "That's not entirely true. You have a good head on your shoulders, I only won those games because I have more experience than you."

"I can tell, you must have played a lot when you were in the physical world."

"That's right, but I wasn't talking about Pai Sho, I was talking about life."

Asami was about to make the first move of yet another game, but then she remembered something. She averted her gaze from the board and focused on her opponent. "Iroh, I want to ask you something. I've been meaning to ask Korra, but it always slipped my mind for one reason or another."

"Go ahead. What's in your mind?"

"How come you are here? I mean, do all people come to this place when they die?"

"I'm afraid not, Asami. Only certain people can come and stay in the spirit world after they pass on. I'm pretty new at this, but I think it's those that are already imbued with a lot of spiritual energy or have cultivated it throughout their lives, those that have a strong connection with the spirit world are the people that can come and stay in it, if they choose to do so. For example, Jinora, Tenzin's child, she may be able to stay in the spirit world when she passes away, if she decides to do so, that is. If she doesn't, she will simply continue with her journey."

"You know about Jinora?"

"Of course. I haven't met her, but she is a friend with the spirits. They have a big mouth if you ask me."

"So, what happens when people die?"

"Ah, you see, some people think that they will end up in the spirit world after they die, but that's not the case. When they pass away, their souls go to the afterlife, which, I think, is very different from this world. I cannot say for sure because I haven't arrived there yet." Iroh laughed.

"Including the Avatar's?"

"The Avatar is a special case. When they die, obviously they can choose to linger in the spirit world or go on with their journey, but whatever may be the case, in the end they can always communicate with the newest avatar, and that meeting usually happens in the spirit world. It is thanks to the bond they have with Raava that they can do that. But as you know, the bond was severed, so the next Avatar will only be able to talk with Korra."

"Let me see if I understood you correctly. Korra's life will come to an end, like everybody else's, and when that happens, she will decide if she wants to stay in the spirit world or not, right?"

"Exactly. The Avatar always cultivates their spiritual side, so they always have that choice at the end of their lives."

Asami meditated Iroh's words for a long while. At last, she spoke again. "Thank you for clearing my doubts, Iroh. You have given me a lot to think about."

"You are very much welcome. You may come visit me whenever you like so we can chat a little more, or at least have a cup of tea. But right now I think it is time for you to go." Iroh jerked his head in direction of Korra, who was stirring and waking up.

The Avatar sat up, rubbed her left eye and blinked several times. "What did I miss?" Korra yawned and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Not much, Iroh won several times because I was too distracted hearing your snores."

"I don't snore!" Korra exclaimed, offended.

Asami giggled and Iroh laughed wholeheartedly. "Ok, you two better continue with your vacations. You are short of time if I recall correctly."

"Not that short, we just arrived here."

"Thank you for having us, Iroh." Korra hugged the old man.

"And thank you for our little chat." Asami hugged Iroh too.

"Both of you are welcome. Remember to visit me now and then."

The girls continued with their little trip. Korra led the way, choosing Hai-Riyo Peak as their next destination. Despite the pleasant time she was having, part of Asami's mind pondered on Iroh's words for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **A/N:** Everything that Iroh explains about how a person can end up in the Spirit World is canon; you can check the commentary of episode 10 in Book 2. The rest was my idea, I don't explain that much, though :P


	2. Lover

Asami signed the last contract that was on her desk and let out a deep sigh. Lately, work in Future Industries had not been overwhelming, quite the opposite. It's one of those seasons when nothing really important happens and the company just sails along. The contracts Asami just signed were only providers' agreements, nothing more.

Asami stepped out of her office to see if she had any pending appointments that she may have forgotten. "Midori." She handed her assistant two stacks of contracts. "You know what to do, the copies in this folder go to the providers, these ones are for us."

"Yes, Ms. Sato." Midori put aside the stack destined for the providers.

"And please, take your time, these days have been really calm, boring even."

Midori smiled a little. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Just tell me, do I have scheduled any appointment in what's left of the day?"

"No, Ms. Sato. You have the rest of the day free."

Asami made a little pause. "You know what, take the rest of the day, there's no point in you being here if there's no actual work. You'll take care of the contracts tomorrow. I'll stay a little bit more."

"Don't worry, Ms. Sato. I can file these contracts in five minutes. Then I'll take you up to your offer and leave early."

"Ok, Midori. But don't stay any longer." Asami smiled at her assistant and friend before returning to her office.

Midori smiled back. "I won't."

Ten minutes later, Asami was sketching various designs of a new plane for Future Industries, but not really paying much attention to it. At some point, she realized that the plane had lots of similarities with the dragon bird spirit that lived at the top of Hai-Riyo Peak. This led Asami's mind to wander to the first trip she made to the spirit world on her own.

: : :

Asami had a lot on her mind. Since their little trip with Korra six weeks ago, the CEO of Future Industries had been thinking over and over again about Iroh's words. Spirituality is a big part of the Avatar's life, maybe as or more important than mastering the four elements, and Asami had been worried this entire time about something that had been nagging at the back of her mind.

So, in order to clear her mind and maybe take an important decision after doing it, Asami had come to the spirit world, this time on her own. This place had always brought her peace and she hoped that being here would help her with her dilemma by putting things on perspective.

Asami walked carefully through the spirit world, this was after all her first time alone here. She traversed known paths, remembering the warnings she had received from Korra about spirits not so kind, dangerous even. Still, at some point she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice the change of her surroundings until it was too late. She had inadvertently walked into a thick forest, and after a quick examination of it, she concluded that she wouldn't be able to retrace back her steps out of the woods because of the multiple paths that led away from where she was standing. "Perfect. Nice work, Sato." Seeing that she was really lost, Asami decided to rest for a little while. She sat on the ground, letting out a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.

"What?" Asami looked around, searching for the owner of the voice that apparently talked to her. "Who's there?"

"Hi." Asami turned her head and saw a giant glowing mushroom standing across the dirt path.

"Oh, hi. You startled me a little. I didn't know you could talk." Asami said as she stood up and walked towards the spirit.

"Don't worry, some of us don't talk so I know what you mean."

"Thank you. And to answer your question, I'm a little tired, I've been walking for a while now, though I'm not sure how long. One can lose track of time easily in the spirit world."

"I see. And what brought you here? Did you just come for a walk or is there anything in particular that you came to do?"

"The walk was pleasant but you are right. I came here to… Well, there is this thing I have been thinking about, more like been worried about, and I thought coming here would help me figure things out."

"And does coming here have helped you yet?"

"Not really, I still haven't thought of a solution to my problem." Asami said, worried.

"May I ask you what keeps your mind busy?" There was actual concern in the mushroom's voice.

Asami gave this a thought. She hadn't been able to talk about her problem with anyone. The only person that could grasp what she meant was Korra, but this issue was Korra-related, so talking to her was out of the question. She didn't expect to have a heart-to-heart with an unknown spirit when she came to this place, but then again, she needed help. Besides, talking to this strange mushroom wasn't going to do harm, she thought.

Asami sat in front of the mushroom, trusting him with her thoughts. "You see, my girlfriend is Avatar Korra. She is the bridge between the physical and the spiritual world. Even though there are three spirit portals open now, she still needs to mediate between humans and spirits, and she has to cultivate her spiritual side in order to do so."

"What's the problem? Is she failing with her spiritual duties?"

"No, that's not it. I am not a spiritual person. Korra has taught me how to, but so far I have been unable to meditate into the spirit world. I feel that that's something I must learn to do, but my attempts have been solely that, attempts. I feel like a spiritual failure." Asami said, defeated, frustrated, looking down to the ground.

"Have you talked with the Avatar about your insecurities?"

"Not yet. I feel this is my burden to carry, after all I'm the one with the problem." Asami said as if this was the most logical thing in the world.

"But she is your girlfriend, you share a life with her to a certain extent."

"That's true. It's just that I don't want to worry her. She has to take care of the world and I don't want to bother her with this."

"You are right, she is the Avatar. As such, isn't her duty to bring balance not only to the world, but also to those whose lives are intertwined with hers?"

Asami thought for a moment, realizing how true were the mushroom's words. "I think you are right."

"I'm glad that you think so. You should talk with her soon. Hearts are not made to carry burdens, human or spirit ones."

Asami turned her head to her right, looking intently at, apparently, nothing in particular, just another part of the forest. She stood up and bowed respectfully to the mushroom. "Thank you for your help. I think I will talk with Korra right now."

"Ok, good luck! Remember to say hello if you ever come back here!"

Asami walked directly into the thickest part of the forest, exactly through the part where she was looking so intently a few moments ago. Despite not knowing where she was, she knew exactly where she was going, or better said, who she was looking for.

After a few minutes of walking among the trees, she reached a small clearing, a person sitting cross-legged on the ground in the middle of it.

Asami approached this person from behind, but not trying to hide from her. "Have you been waiting for too long?"

"Not really." Korra stood up and hugged Asami. "I saw your note saying you were coming here. I wanted to make sure that you were ok, but without intruding too much. So I just sat here."

"How did you find me?"

"I just asked a flying whale that was around. Are you ready to go back home or do you want to stay a little while longer?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk with you. Walk with me?" Asami offered her arm and Korra tangled hers in it. They both started walking towards what seemed a way out of the forest.

At first Asami was silent, and Korra let her collect her thoughts. After a while, Asami started talking. "You know Korra, I have been thinking. We've been together for more than a year now, and this relationship has been the most wonderful experience I've ever had." Korra raised an eyebrow, not sure where this was going. Asami continued. "But you have seen that, so far, I have been unable to meditate into the spirit world."

A confused look crossed Korra's face. "I'm sorry Asami, but I don't follow you."

"You have taught me how to meditate, including breathing exercises and how to clear my mind, but nothing has helped me cross to this realm without using a spirit portal. You are the Avatar, the most spiritual person there is, so…" Asami paused here. Korra was concerned for her girlfriend, but she didn't ask her anything yet. "So I was thinking that I'm not suitable to be your girlfriend."

"What?!" Korra exclaimed, wide-eyed, disentangling her arm from Asami's and stopping on her tracks.

"Your duty is to bring balance to the world, and I don't think having someone as a spiritual failure as your partner is going to help you with that."

Korra surprised her girlfriend with her reaction: She laughed. "Asami, you are the most intelligent person I know, but I swear sometimes you can be so silly."

"Excuse me?" This wasn't what Asami had expected.

Korra stopped laughing. "Look Asami, you are not a spiritual failure. You have reconstructed Republic City two times already and both times you have managed to bring harmony to spirits and humans alike." Korra caressed one of Asami's cheeks, who leant into the touch. "Not being able to meditate into the spirit world doesn't mean that you are a spiritual failure, you hear me? And the fact that you are my girlfriend doesn't mean that you have to 'fulfill' some kind of special Avatar requirements." Korra removed her hand from Asami's cheek only to hug her girlfriend tightly. "I feel the same way as you. Being together has been the most amazing thing that has happened to me, but remember that me being the Avatar has nothing to do with why we are together." Korra loosened the hug to see Asami directly in the eyes. "We are a couple because we complement each other in ways that I never imagined. And most importantly, we love each other."

Korra kissed Asami on the nose, making her laugh. Then she acquired a serious expression on her face. "Asami, as your girlfriend, I make you this promise. We will always be together, no matter what happens, no matter what life put us through. Even if we break up, though that's never going to happen." Korra winked at Asami. "I promise you that we will be together forever."

Asami was surprised and she opened wide her eyes. A moment later, realization dawned on Korra's face, who got really flustered. "This is not that kind of promise. No! Wait! It is, sorta. But kinda different? Ugh." Korra threw her arms into the air out of frustration, not knowing if she screwed up.

Asami giggled at her girlfriend's behavior. "Calm down, Korra."

"Look, that question, that promise, we will do it later, we have plenty of time for that." Korra sighed. "But I stand to what I say. I promise to be always with you."

"I promise it too." Asami kissed Korra on the lips, her heart finally free of burdens. "Let's get back home."

The couple didn't take long to get out of the forest. They walked in direction of the spirit portal, her hands locked. They didn't talk to each other, they didn't need to. For so long they had been living in the present, enjoying each and every one of the days they had spent together, but for the first time, Korra and Asami set their sights into the future, hopeful, her hearts pounding fast.

: : :

Asami stopped daydreaming, but she didn't stop smiling. She always smiled when she remembered Korra's promise.

It had been years since she first tried, but so far she had been unable to meditate into the spirit world. Still, she made the attempt every now and then.

Asami took off her shoes and sat on her office's floor, crossed-legged. Now she was more prepared than a few years ago. She had been trained by Korra and Jinora, each one of them contributed with their specific knowledge. Even Tenzin, who had never been able to cross realms through meditation, helped; after all, he was Avatar Aang's son and was trained by him.

Asami closed her eyes and inhaled deeply once, clearing her mind like her mentors had taught her. After a short while, her breathing was even and she managed to reach a peaceful state of mind. Now she always got the meditation part right at least. Despite this fact, she still couldn't go into the spirit world.

Asami meditated for 10 minutes before she felt a fresh current of air coming from the window behind her, followed by soft steps on the office's carpet. When she stopped hearing noises, Asami opened one eye, meeting Korra's blue ones. The Avatar was crouched in front of Asami, her face only a few inches from hers. "Hi."

"I am trying to meditate, you know?" Asami closed her eye.

"I know, but I love to see you meditating. Or sketching. Or cooking. I simply love to look at you."

Asami didn't need to open her eyes to know that Korra had that lopsided grin on her face that she adored, and despite her best efforts, she smiled too. Giving up, Asami opened her eyes and asked Korra to help her stand up. "So, what brings you here?" Something clicked in Asami's mind before Korra could answer. "Wait, weren't you supposed to pick up Kaori from school today?"

"Don't worry, Ikki picked her up and they will have a sleepover at Air Temple Island. You said earlier that these have been slow days for Future Industries, so I thought that having a night just for the two of us would be nice."

"You are so sweet." Asami hugged Korra and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Not as much as you. Just go and tell Midori you are leaving and then we can go have dinner in that restaurant you like."

"Actually, I already sent Midori home."

Korra gave Asami a confused look. "Were you planning something?"

"No, it's just a happy coincidence." Asami pulled apart from Korra to grab her briefcase, which was under her desk. The couple left the office, with Asami locking it on her way out.

"By the way, how are you doing with the meditation? Do you feel you are getting closer to go into the spirit world?"

"I really don't know. It's as if something is…" Asami couldn't find words for a moment.

"Missing?"

"No, more like something is keeping me in the physical world." Asami just shrugged.

"Don't worry babe, we'll sort it out." Korra squeezed Asami's hand reassuringly.

"Thank you, Korra." Asami kissed her girlfriend on the lips, and then the couple continued walking down the stairs of Future Industries tower.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think the spirit mushroom is really an underappreciated character and I believe they deserved more screen time.


	3. Soulmate

Asami stepped out into one of the balconies of the Sato estate, carrying a cup of tea on a plate. She sat on her favorite chair, a big one with cushions, and placed her tea on the small round table next to it. She was having white dragon tea, one of her favorites. The fading day was warm and a light breeze was blowing from the sea.

Asami sipped her tea happily, but she got distracted by a small frog spirit that jumped from the balcony, so she almost dropped the teacup when she was putting it back onto the plate. Thankfully, she avoided spilling her tea, even though her hands weren't as dexterous as they used to be.

"Mom?" Asami heard her daughter calling her from inside the house.

"I'm out on the balcony."

"I don't know why I bother to call you. You are always sitting here if the day is not cold." Kaori said as she joined her mother on the balcony.

"You know how much I love drinking my tea here." Asami said with a smile.

"Anyway, I'm going to take the kids on a stroll to the park, do you want to come?"

"No, thank you. I took care of your grandchildren all day and I'm exhausted. Now you gotta deal with them."

"You love them, mom."

"Yes, I love them very much, but they seem to be tireless, even Korra had a hard time taking care of them." Asami smiled fondly at the memory of her wife.

"Ok, then. We won't be late." Kaori kissed Asami on the cheek. "Love you, mom."

"Have fun. Love you, too." Asami returned her daughter's gesture.

Asami kept enjoying her tea, looking at the spirit portal, of which light seemed brighter now that night was falling. These days, every time she had time to relax, Asami gazed at the spirit portal, remembering with fondness the days she spent with Korra, which lasted until just last year.

Asami was still a little sad that her soulmate was no longer with her, but they lived truly a plenty life, full of joy and happiness. Because of that, Asami never felt really alone, she was content with the life she had and wouldn't change a thing of it. However, she still talked to Korra, even if she wasn't with her anymore, at the end of each day.

"Our great grandkids are full of life. And they have grown a lot in the past year. If they keep at it, they will probably be taller than me when they reach their teenage years." A small breeze blew, playing with Asami's grey long hair for a second.

The retired CEO of Future Industries looked at the spirit portal, remembering how even when Korra travelled to distant places, both of them managed to see each other almost every night despite the distance.

"Do you remember how we used to see each other when you were away performing your Avatar duties?" Asami sighed. "It all began when you used the Banyan Grove vines to check up on me, half worried for me, half missing me. I was trying to sleep, but I was missing you too, so I was restless. And then I felt your presence near me, but I couldn't find you, so I ended up driving to the spirit portal at midnight."

Asami gazed up, admiring the firmament for a while. "It was a night like this one. There was a cool breeze but not a single cloud in the sky." Asami paused, contemplating the few stars that could be seen in Republic City. "They are so pretty, don't you think?" She sighed and continued talking with her wife, keeping her eyes on the sky. "Anyway, I entered the portal, but I didn't found you there at first. That's when you stopped using the vines, because you followed me all the way from home to the portal, and meditated into the spirit world, just a few feet away from me." Asami was almost lying completely down on her chair, feeling quite comfortable.

"I thought that you wouldn't be able to touch me, given that you were a spirit, but you really took me by surprise when you lifted me in your arms. We stood late that night, even when we had responsibilities the next day." Asami was tired, she took care of her great grandkids practically all day, so she closed her eyes, enjoying the soft cool breeze. "We repeated the experience every time you were away. I wish I could have done the same with my business trips." Asami yawned. "You would have loved this night, Korra. It is so quiet and beautiful…"

Asami fell asleep…

…for the last time in her life.

: : :

Asami opened her eyes slowly, not sure where she was or how did she get there. The first thing she noticed was the lightness of her own body, she found out it was quite easy to move, as if the illnesses caused by old age had suddenly disappeared. The second thing she noticed was that she was lying down on grassy ground.

Still disoriented, Asami propped her upper body up, sitting on the ground. She scanned her surroundings, and it took her a little while to realize where she was, but the colorful scenery made it quite obvious for her.

"I am in the spirit world." There was disbelief in Asami's voice. "For the first time, I came into the spirit world on my own, without using a portal." After a pause, Asami added. "How did this happen?"

Still dumbfounded by this situation, Asami decided to explore the place she was at, hoping to maybe find a clue as to why she was in the spirit world. She got up and even though she could have picked any direction to go, she was immediately drawn to a nearby lake. Asami wasn't sure why, but she wanted to go and see the lake, so she did. Along the way, a blue dragonfly bunny landed on Asami's shoulder.

"Oh hi, how are you, little…" Asami realized she knew this spirit. "Is that you, Bum-Ju?" The bunny just chirped in response and Asami stroked his head. "Long time no see. You don't happen to know why I'm here, do you?" Bum-Ju didn't answer.

Asami just shrugged and continued walking. She reached the lake and looked around, expecting to find some answer to her earlier question. Finding none, she approached the lake's shore and looked into the water. Asami gasped, surprised because of what she saw: her reflection. She made sure she wasn't seeing things, but there was no mistake. The young, black haired woman in the lake was her. Asami touched her face and indeed, it was the face she had from when she was in her twenties.

"I don't think that is supposed to happen, unless…"

"Unless what?" Someone said behind Asami. The black haired woman spun so fast —startling Bum-Ju, who didn't like it and flew a few feet away from her— because she was sure she knew that voice.

"This cannot be…" Asami had wide open eyes. "Am I dreaming?"

"You are smart enough to know the answer to that question." There was playfulness in the other person's voice.

"No… I am not dreaming. Then… are you real?" Asami took three hesitant steps towards the other person, raising her hand to caress the other one's cheek.

"Very real." The other person leaned into the touch, closing her eyes. This was the only proof Asami needed, this gentle touch.

Asami's eyes filled with tears despite the big smile she had that moment. She hugged the other person, never wanting to let her go. "Korra!"

"Hi, Asami. I missed you." Korra buried her face on Asami's hair. "You still smell so good."

Korra's remark made Asami laugh. "You just found me and you are already being a dork."

"Actually, you found me, as you always do."

Asami backed away from Korra, but only enough so she could look at her in the eyes, without breaking the hug. "Korra, how come I am here?"

"You already know the answer, you just need to think about it for a second."

Asami sighed. "I'm going to miss Kaori and the kids."

"I know, but our time with them was going to come to an end sooner or later." Korra wiped away the tears from Asami's cheeks with her thumbs.

"That doesn't answer my question, though. Why am I here? All my life I tried to meditate into the spirit world and never succeeded. Literally, every spiritual leader helped me with that problem to no avail. And now I'm here with you."

"It's true that you couldn't go into the spirit world, despite all your efforts. But throughout your life, you cultivated your spiritual side, even before your training with me and Jinora and Tenzin. I think part of you clung into the physical world and that stopped you from meditating your way here, but don't take my word on that, it's just a guess from my part."

"So I overcame that barrier at the end of my life."

"Better late than never." Korra smiled.

"And what about you? Why are you here?"

"Well, I was just resting behind that tree, under its shade." Korra pointed to her left. "I was so happy when I saw you walking down here."

Asami giggled. "No silly. You know what I mean. Why are you in the spirit world?"

"Well, I promised you not long ago that I would be by your side forever, and I intend to keep my word on that." Korra kissed Asami eagerly on the lips. Both of them closed her eyes and let their emotions fuel the kiss.

"I missed us." Asami said after the kiss, before opening her eyes. "Did you know I was going to come here and the end of my life?"

"I hoped that you would. And even if that wouldn't have been the case, I would have followed you wherever you went." Korra showed Asami her lopsided grin.

Asami's heart melted. It was so long since she saw that smile. She hugged her soulmate once again, enjoying having her in her arms. The couple would have stayed this way for a long time if it hadn't been for Bum-Ju, who landed atop Korra's head, chirping happily. Both of them laughed and pulled away from the hug, but their hands found each other's and their fingers locked.

"What do we do now, Korra?"

"Well, for the first time in ages, we have all the time of the world for ourselves. Would you like to spend it with me roaming through the spirit world?"

Asami squeezed Korra's hand. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

 **A/N:** I didn't come up with all the details of this chapter. Asami's tale before she fell asleep is heavily based on _Banyan-Grove_ , a fic by NashidaKyouko. That said, I also want to thank Kyou-chan for helping me come up with this story —which means she listened to me while I whined a lot—.

This fic is part of an event on Tumblr called LOK Big Bang. I got paired with Sehad, an amazing artist that brings colors to life and who made fanart based on this story, for which I couldn't be more grateful.

Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
